Secret Roses
by Mystic.Chan-14
Summary: Sosuke has a crush on a fellow team member, but yet, he's too shy to tell her how he feels. So to tell her, he leaves a crystal rose and a note. When the final one comes, will she accept his feelings? SosukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Red Rose

Esumi Sosuke stared at what he thought was a beautiful rose, yet not a flower, but a girl. He had been staring at her since she had arrived and joined the team. She sat there talking to the Wings younger sister. She was a wing too, but she didn't take things as serious as the siblings did…or at least, he thought she didn't. Thought she was younger then him, Sosuke had thought one day, he'd get the courage to tell her how he felt. The beautiful rose was named Ako, but she went by Luna. She wore a midnight blue jacket and night black pants while her cholcalate brown hair dance in the wind. He could hear her soft voice speak to Natsumi about how she keeps fit when she barely does anything. Her twin sister, Yoko or Lilly, and the older wing and other Go-Onger, Miu and Saki, were with the two girls.

"Sosuke?" A voice called out to the leader who snapped out of his staring. He looked up to see Renn, Go-On Blue. "Your staring at Luna again, aren't you?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "What would give you that idea? I was just…umm…looking at the sky!" He lied as Renn shook his head.

"Sosuke, I know you were staring at her every since she joined the team. Why don't you ask her on a date." The blue ranger said to his friend.

"Why would she accept it? She comes from a rich family. She's had the best things and…why should a guy like me ask her out. She's better off with someone else who can give her the things she wants." Sosuke said in a bummed way.

"Sosuke, Luna isn't like all the other girls we've seen. She doesn't care about all the things she can get. Maybe you should try and get to know her personally then by words." Renn said as Sosuke sighed.

"Well…I don't know…maybe I shouldn't yet…Oh! What about this?" He dragged Renn away from the others where no one could hear them. "Why not I give her a rose with a note, but not signing it!"

"So you want to be her secret admirer?" Sosuke nodded. "She can find out by your handwriting, grammar and spelling."

"And that's where you come in!"

"Me?"

"Hai! Why don't you edit it and type it! So then she'll never know it's me!" He said in an excited way. Renn knew much how he liked Luna and wanted to help.

"Find. But…"

"But?"

"You give me an idea how to tell Lilly how I feel. What are you doing to tell Luna?"

"I had bought some crystal roses. So each day, a new one magically appeasers! After the last one, that next night, there will be a trail of the same crystal roses and it'll lead up to me with REAL roses!" Sosuke explained.

"…where did you get the money to buy the crystal roses? Those are at least ¥ 4608!"(_A/N: I think it's about 60$ here in the US, I can't remember since I wrote this about a month or so ago._)

"I know someone who helped me out." He said with a wink. "Now how you can help Lilly, do what you told me!"

"Nani?"

"Hai! You should take your own advice and ask her on a date!" Sosuke said with a cheesy grin.

"B-b-but…I'll…I'll…ummm…? I don't have the courage to!" Renn exclaimed. "I'll say the wrong thing! And it might be something that would offend her! I don't want that!"

"Well…maybe you could do what I'm doing, but with REAL roses."

"But I don't know if that's her favorite flower!"

"Or! You could get some lilies and give to her!" Sosuke said as he pointed to a lily over where they stood. Renn looked at Sosuke then the flower.

"You aren't clueless like Hiroto says you are. Thanks Sosuke! I'll do that! When will you give Luna the first rose?"

"Tomorrow. But I need the note!" He said to the smart one.

"Well I can type something up and let you approve."

"Okay! Sounds good!" Sosuke said with a nod.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luna and Lilly were coming back from a run. Sosuke and Renn had type the note and placed the first rose on top of her towel. They were nowhere in site, but knew they would return soon.<p>

"Man, that was a good run, sis." Lilly said as they caught their breath. Luna gave her sister a nod in agreement.

"Hell yeah. Nothing better then a good run."

"We should get, Natsumi, Miu, Saki and Ran to come on a run with us." Lilly said as they started to walk towards their towels.

"That'd be nice to have more people then just the two of us." She said as she reached the towel, only to touch the crystal rose. "Huh?" She looked to see what she had touched. There on her towel was a crystal red rose. Luna picked up it up and looked at it.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Lilly asked after she wiped her neck and notice the crystal rose.

"I don't know…but it's…beautiful." She said as the other three girls came over when they too notice the crystal rose.

"Whoa, a red crystal rose! Where'd you get that, Luna?" Natsumi asked her friend.

"She found it on her towel." Lilly explained when she notices a piece of paper. "And whoever left it, left a note." She said as she picked it up and gave to Luna. She opened it and right away, she blushed.

"What's wrong?" Saki asked when she noticed Luna's cheeks turn rose red.

"Err…HEY!" Miu snatched it out of her hands and read it. Miu's mouth dropped open once she finished reading it. She looked at Luna and smirked.

"Someone has a secret admirer."

"I have a what?" She nearly shouted as she grabbed it back and looked at it.

"What does it say, Luna?" Saki asked them.

"Read it, Luna and try not to blush." Natsumi joked to her friend whose cheeks were still red.

"Shut up, Natsumi!" Luna said as she looked at it and started to read it:

_Beautiful Luna-Chan_

_You may know that the red rose is a sign of love. I give you this beautiful rose to you, a sign of my love to you. I am to shy to come up to you and tell you how I truly feel. I cannot find words to tell you how beautiful you. Soon, you will find out who I am…and hope that you will accept my feelings._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

"Awww! Someone has a crush on you and is too shy to tell you how he feels! Awww!" The girls said as Luna's cheek grew more and more red.

"Awww! She's embarrassed! Her cheeks keep getting redder and redder!" Natsumi joked at Luna at her blushing cheeks.

"Am not! I'm...I'm just...shock. That's all." She spoke as Hanto, Hiroto and Gunpie came over.

"What are you girls squealing about?" Hiroto asked as they giggled, but Luna.

"Hey! Where'd that rose come from!" Hanto asked, pointing at the crystal rose.

"Luna's secret admirer." Saki said as the three eyes widen.

"Luna has a secret admirer?" They asked as they nodded. Lilly showed them the note he left under the rose. They read it and…Hiroto busted out laughing.

"Luna has a secret admirer?" He laughed more. "I thought I'd never see this! A rich person like you, having a secret admirer? They have to be shy to send a gift like a rose!" Luna looked down, but her and Lilly's eyes changed red.

"Hold this, Saki." Luna said as she handed it to her before walking over to Hiroto and hitting him hard. Both irritated by what he said.

"Smettere di essere un tale stronzo, Hiroto!*" They spoke after hitting him in the face. Luna was a bit shock that someone had a crush on her and where shy to tell her in person.

'_Could it be Sosuke? I mean…he is cute…but…I guess he'll never see my true feelings._' Luna thought as she looked at her rose.

That same day, Luna stared at the crystal rose. Thinking whom in the world would give her this. The rose sat in a vast that Miu gave her to place the crystal in. Also in case she got more. The note left by the mystery person was right next to her. She was really clueless since it was typed and well worded. She gave a sigh and gave a smile to the pretty crystal.

"Well…they'll come out someday. I know they will." She said as Sosuke enter, seeing she had accepted his first gift to her.

'_YATTA! She accepted it! Now…should I give her two at the same time or one?_' He thought. "Good evening Luna…" She looked up and smirked at Sosuke. '_Oh no…did she figurer out it was me who sent that rose already…if so…she IS good!_'

"Evenin' Sosuke. I was wondering where you and Renn were today when the others notice this crystal rose." She said as he "notice" it for the first time.

"Oh so that's what everyone was going crazy about! It sure is a pretty crystal rose." He said as he sat from across her to look at his gift to her.

"Yeah…I just wonder who the mystery man is."

"You'll find out soon! I just know it! A pretty girl like you shouldn't stay single for long." '_Damnit! I shouldn't have said that! I am SO stupid!_'

"Awww. Thanks Sosuke." She said with a smile. "Your sweet."

'_Okay! I'm safe!_' "Thanks Luna. Now if only Hiroto would understand that."

"That brainless son of a bitch doesn't understand anything. He thinks he's all that." Luna said as Sosuke laughed a bit.

"So I'm not the only one huh." He said as she nodded.

"Guess not." She said as she looked at the time. "Well…I'm heading to bed. Tired. Night Sosuke." She stood up and stretched.

"Night Luna." '_Sleep tight, Luna-Chan._' He thought as he watched her leave the room and head to bed. Knowing soon, they might share one together.

* * *

><p>^_^ Wow, my frist story after being gone for 4 years :D Hope I've Improve since then :3 If there any errors, please don't be rude, just point it out to me and tell me please.<p>

First off, I am **NOT** a fan of SosukeXMiu, please do not flam me just because I'm not a fan of them.

Please R&R :3

The first** * **Italian for '_Stop being such an asshole, Hiroto!_'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Orange and Yellow Roses

"The guy still hasn't come up to you, Luna?" Lilly asked the next week to her sister as they stared at the red crystal rose. It's been a week since the first rose and Sosuke still hasn't been able to give Luna the next rose since she hasn't left for him to leave the next rose.

"No. Not yet." She sighed as she touched it. "Though…I'd really like to know who it is."

"I know sis…I really want to know who this guy is." Lilly said as Luna looked at her twin.

"Yeah…I hope it's soon. I've tried and tried to figurer out who it is. But…it's so well worded and no errors…I'm…speechless." She said as she blushed with a smile. Lilly chuckled at her twin.

"Yeah…I can't even think who it is too." The younger Warrior said as they both looked at the crystal rose.

"I wonder when he'll leave another present."

* * *

><p>"I don't know when to leave the next rose! She hasn't left in a week!" Sosuke said in a frustrated to Renn who was typing the next few notes.<p>

"Sosuke, calm down. Give her the next one while she's asleep." He said looking at him.

"She's like a ninja! She knows when someone is coming and she'll see it's me!" Sosuke said as he did a little ninja pose.

"She's a light sleeper."

"See! She'll know it's me!"

"Well Sosuke, you have to come out someday." The blue ranger said to his leader who was stress about how to tell Luna.

"Renn! Things have to go as plan! I have everything in order! She comes, if she accepts, I call the place and tell him we're on our ways and we have a good time!" Sosuke said as he told his plan.

"Sosuke I know you really want to do this and yes, Luna hasn't left in a week, but you need to do it in person." He said as he stopped typing.

"I will the next day she gets the final rose which is a pink rose."

"Which is the color she hates."

"Renn! Look I know she hates the color pink, but I need her to leave for a few minutes or half an hour! Is there anything you can do to make them go away?" He asked as Renn thought for a minute.

"Well…I can send them to go to pick up-" Even before Renn could finish, Sosuke nodded.

"HAI! Send them to pick it up! Please Renn! Then! I'll place them on the table and BAM! Just 4 more roses to give her!"

"Don't you mean 5?"

"No. I'm giving her two this time!"

"Why may I ask?" Renn asked a bit curies about why he's giving her two then one.

"Because it'll be faster! The faster the roses go, the faster that night comes!" Sosuke said as he gave him thumbs up.

"…Okay Sosuke. I'll retype the notes into one and ask them to go pick up the food." Renn said as Sosuke gave a nod.

"Thank you Renn!" He said as he gave him a bow and Renn chuckled. Once the note was done, Renn found the twins who were still chatting while looking at the crystal rose.

'_There's Lilly! Man…she looks pretty today! Does she have makeup on or is that just me thinking that?_' "Good day ladies." They turned and smiled.

"Hey Renn." They said at the same time.

"Can I ask you two a favor?" He asked them, trying not to make contact with Lilly so he couldn't blush.

"Yeah sure." Lilly said as they nodded.

"I order some groceries and I'm quit busy right now. Upgrading a few of the engine cells. So can you two go pick them up? I have the address and directions for you both." Renn said as he held up a piece of paper.

"Sure. We'd be happy to pick up the order." Luna said as the stood up and Lilly took the paper from them.

"We'll be back in a bit." Lilly said as they started to walk away.

"Thanks girls!"

"ANYTIME!" And they were off. As soon as they were gone and no one else was around…

"We're all clear Sosuke." He said as he came out with the orange and yellow crystal rose. The note was attached to the yellow one, which was for both.

"Good." He said as came down and sat down a flat pillow so the roses wouldn't get a scratched. He then sat them down with the note on top of them both. "Okay…now we have to wait for them to come back and Luna can get her next roses! Now…back inside so we can plan the next gift." Once he said that, they waited.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he only order veggies." Lilly said as they walked back.<p>

"I know…good thing we got some meat. I don't know when the last time I had meat." Luna said as they laughed.

"We'll be feasting tonight." Lilly joked.

"For the next couple of weeks." Luna joked too as they stopped when they saw the two roses.

"Oh my god…Luna…he came again." Lilly said as they both set the boxes down and came over to them. They sparked next to the red one in the sunlight. "And he left another note." Luna picked up the note and again, started to read it.

"Oh wow…he…"

"What does it say?" Lilly asked her sister. Luna looked at her and started to read it:

_Beautiful Luna-Chan_

_It has been a week since you have received another crystal rose from me. I have been waiting for the prefect moment to leave it. You have received two roses this time around. Of course, both having a meaning to them both. _

_The orange stands passionate desire…and to tell you the truth, I'm very unsure what that means. But my desire to tell you, in person, how I feel is to come soon._

_As for the yellow one...that stands for friendship. I can only hope that our friendship can turn more into something more then just friends._

_Soon, you will find out who I am…and hope that you will accept my feelings._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

"Hmmm…I think we can narrow it down to three people." Lilly said as Luna gave a node.

"And those three are?" Luna asked as Lilly chuckled.

"Gunpei, Hanto and Hiroto."

"Why not Sosuke?"

"Sosuke could never write something this good OR buy these crystals." Lilly said as Luna shrugged.

"Well I'd say four. Because I…well…"

"Well?"

"I sort of have a crush on Sosuke…" Lilly's mouth dropped open.

"No way!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Okay! So I narrowed it down to those three and you want to add Sosuke. Okay! So four men that are to shy to tell you how they feel!" Lilly said with a smrik.

* * *

><p>"Damn they narrowed it down to four men." Sosuke said as he listen to what they were talking about.<p>

"They did? W-Who?" Renn asked a bit nervosa.

"Hiroto..." Sosuke rolled his eyes "He made fun of her when she got the first rose. Why'd he send her these! He'd just tell her right there! And then Hanto, Gunpei and me."

"Okay…so we need to make the next note has to sound nothing like anyone of them or you." Renn said as Sosuke gave him a nod. "What's the next rose?"

"Green."

"Green? I've never heard or seen of a green rose."

"Because there is no such thing as a green rose, Renn. But the guy who makes the rainbow crystals makes a green rose." Sosuke said as he handed a picture of the all the crystals together and pointed the green on out. "See."

"But still, make a green rose?"

"Renn…let's just force on making the next note nothing like any of us." Sosuke said as he hid the roses in their spot. Just in time as the twins came in with the boxes.

"Here's your order Renn and oh, we stopped and got some meat." Luna said.

"Thanks girls…wait…you also got meat?" Renn asked.

"You two are amazing! We are feasting tonight!" Sosuke said in an excited way.

"You mean for the next couple of weeks. We got a lot." Lilly said to them and Sosuke was becoming really excited.

"I'm glad you two are here!" '_And that Luna is here…god she looks pretty today. Does she have makeup on or is that just me thinking of that?_'

"Thanks guys. Oh and Luna's secret admirer left her two roses this time." Lilly said, as Luna blushed a bit.

"Oh did he?" Sosuke lied knowing they had narrowed it down to him and the other three men.

"Yeah. He left an orange and yellow one this time. That's three roses he's left and two notes." Lilly said as Luna rolled his eyes.

"He'll come out soon. I just know it." '_I hope it is Sosuke…he really is cute._' She thought was she brushed her hair back behind her ear a bit.

"I'm sure he will, Luna. Can you two give me a hand with the boxes?" Renn asked as they nodded and helped him out. Sosuke watched Luna leave, her long hair swing a bit as she left.

'_God I hope she can accept my feelings. I'd be heart broken if she rejected them…but then again…she desire better then me…maybe Hiroto will develop feelings for her and maybe…she'll accept his. NO! Sosuke not stop thinking about that! Think about the future! If she does. Us together and maybe we'll get marry and have kids! Yeah! Much better_' He thought has a cheesy grin crossed his face. Little did he know, Luna saw him in deep thoughts and smiled at him.

'_I hope it's you Sosuke…I don't know any other man that has a personally like you_.' She thought as she smiled and went to help Lilly and Renn.

* * *

><p>I am <strong>NOT<strong> a fan of SosukeXMiu, please do not flam me just because I'm not a fan of them.

Please R&R :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Green Rose

"Man is it me or are these monsters getting tougher and tougher to beat?" Hanto asked as they all rested from defecting another monster from their enemies.

"They really want to dirty this planet…" Lilly said as she sat up from the grass and from Luna.

"Not in a million years." She said as she too sat up next to Lilly and took the ice pad off her head.

"Keep that on there for another ten minutes Luna." Gunpei said to Luna who throw it in his face.

"I'll be find. Just a headache now. Painkillers will do the job." She chuckled as Gunpei throw is back at her that she caught and throw back at him. "No take backs."

"Who says?" He said in an irritated way.

"You want to mess with me when I've got a headache? You want one too but twice as painful?" She warned and she meant it. Gunpei knew she meant what she said and he back off a bit.

'_Okay, it ain't him…thank god. So now it's just down Hiroto, Hanto and Sosuke._' She thought as she rubbed her head. Sosuke handed her a bottle of the painkillers.

"Here." He said as she looked at him then the bottle. She then took it.

"Thanks Sosuke." She said as he nodded to her.

'_Okay! My money is on Sosuke! No questions asked!_' She thought as she smiled at him and took them.

"Think she's figured it out yet, Sosuke?" Renn asked him when he came in as Renn finished up the next note.

"I think so…but not so sure yet. She has been smiling at lot…" Sosuke said as he sat on his bed and rubbed his head.

"Which makes your knees feel like jelly-o?" Renn joked as Sosuke faked laughed.

"Very funny Renn. How about you when you look at Lilly? Have you told her how you feel?" Renn stopped editing the note, looked at Sosuke and blushed.

"Umm…no." He said as he looked down and rubbed the back of his head. Sosuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can get the guy who made the roses to make a few crystal lilies." Sosuke said as Renn looked at him.

"What's in it for you?" He asked, wondering if there was a catch.

"You're helping me tell Luna how I feel and I'll help you tell Lilly how you feel!" Sosuke said as Renn looked down a bit.

"I guess Sosuke but you just order the lilies and I'll do it myself." Renn said with a brave face.

"Good chose Renn. Now! I think I want to try and leave the next rose tonight. Maybe…before she goes to bed?" Sosuke thought.

"Or we could put it in her bag before she and Lilly go back to the hotel. So when they go back, they'll find the crystal." Renn said as Sosuke snapped his fingers.

"I like that idea! And their bags are right there!...umm…which one is Luna's?" He asked as Renn then realized they had similar bags.

"Oh great…well just stick the rose in one of the bags and when they open them to put or take out whatever, one will find the rose." Renn said as Sosuke nodded.

"No wonder you're the smart one, Renn." Sosuke said as Renn chuckled.

"Thank you Sosuke." He said as he went back to editing the note.

* * *

><p>"Woo that was a good meal!" Hanto said as the others laughed. They had just finished dinner that was meat, veggies and some eggs.<p>

"It's a good thing we have meat to eat!" Gunpei said as some rolled their eyes.

"You can thank us." Lilly said as she throw some carrots at Gunpei and he throw them back, but she caught them.

"Show off."

"You really want to see us show off?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"No I think we don't need to see that Ako." Hiroto said as Luna throw her fork at him.

"It's Luna!"

"I thought your name was Luna." Saki said.

"It's my middle name. My full name is Ako Luna Warrior and Lilly's is Yoko Lilly Warrior. We got by our middle names because we like to go by them then just our names." Luna said as Lilly gave a nod.

"In other words, we like to go by our middle names then just our first names. People still call us by our first names, but only if we let them." Lilly said.

"That's a dumb reason." Hiroto said as Miu and Natsumi pinched Hiroto's cheeks. "DAI!"

"ANI!"

"Be nice!" They both said at different times and the others laughed. Luna check the time on her phone and turned to Lilly.

"Come on sis, it's getting late." Lilly checked her phone and agreed.

"Yeah it is. Well see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the dinner." Lilly said as Luna went to get their bags. Sosuke gave Renn a nod who returned the nod. They waved bye to them before they started to head to their hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p>"Man…what a day." Lilly said as they enter their hotel sweet. They set their bags down on the table before taking off their shoes.<p>

"I know. I need some sugar." Luna said as they laughed.

"Me too. I can call and ask for them to bring us some sugar." Lilly said as they sat at the table to get what they needed out their bags.

"Sure thing. Make sure it's not a lot that'll make us go nuts and want to run to town to town like last time." Luna said as she open her bag and felt something cold. "Huh?" Lilly looked over to see Luna grabbed the green crystal rose. They looked at each other and again…Luna blushed.

"He came again." She said as she looked in and saw the note.

"Okay…now this is starting to get weird. **A**-A green rose. **B**-Hiding it in your bag. **C**-I have no C." Lilly said as Luna read the note and smiled.

"Awww."

"Awww? Okay. What did he say this time?" Lilly asked as Luna read it:

_Beautiful Luna-Chan_

_Today you have received a green rose. Everyone knows that is there no such thing as a green rose, but…there could be one. It could be rare as your beauty. Green stands for balance and luck. I watched you fight that monster with balance. You are very skilled fighter while fighting those monsters. As for the luck? Well you were lucky to get a small break to find your blaster when that monster knock it out of your hands. While also…I am lucky to have found you._

_Soon, you will find out who I am…and hope that you will accept my feelings._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

"Okay...now that's just weird." Lilly said as Luna laughed.

"What? The note or the green rose?" Luna giggled.

"The green rose. But have you notice that it always start off with '_beautiful Luna-Chan_' and end with '_Soon, you will find out who I am and hope that you will accept my feelings_'?" Lilly asked and Luna nodded.

"Yeah…and?"

"We can now narrow it down to two people. Hanto and Sosuke!"

"Lilly. We will find out soon. Okay?" Luna said as she looked at it. "Though you are right"

"About what?"

"How he gave me a green rose and said that there could be one. A rare one while also rare as my beauty." Luna said as she looked at her.

"True. Though then…why would he say that when we're twins and we look the same?" Lilly wonder.

"Maybe because I have blue eyes and you have red eyes. I have lighter hair and you have dark."

"…true." Lilly said as Luna stood up and put the green rose with the other roses that she had.

"I've also noticed…as of right now, it's the colors of the rainbow. Look. The first rose was a red. Red is the first color in the rainbow. Then orange, yellow and now green. Do you think the next ones could be blue and purple?" Luna asked as Lilly nodded.

"Maybe. But like you said. We'll have to wait and see." Lilly said as Luna gave her a nod.

* * *

><p>I am <strong>NOT<strong> a fan of SosukeXMiu, please do not flam me just because I'm not a fan of them.

Please R&R :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Blue Rose

"So you two have how many siblings?" Gunpei asked the next day as they randomly talk about stuff when siblings came up. They know that the twins had more siblings and they wanted to know more about them.

"We've got 5 younger siblings and we're the oldest." Lilly said as she held up 5 fingers.

"Reminds me of my siblings." Sosuke said as they all looked at him.

"You have siblings Sosuke?" Renn asked as Sosuke gave him a nod.

"Yup. I'm the youngest out of 5 boys." Sosuke said as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"Sucks to be you." Hiroto said as his sisters pinched his cheeks. "DAI!"

"ANI!"

"No Hiroto, it sucks to be YOU!" Luna said as the others laughed.

"So everyone else is an only child?" Miu said as they nodded.

"And we all know about my evil sister." Saki said with a bummed face.

"Yup. We are…unless we don't know about any other siblings that our parents didn't tell us about!" Hanto said as some chuckled and some rolled their eyes.

"Really Hanto? Really!" Gunpei asked to the hyper green ranger.

"He could be right." Renn said as they all nodded. Sosuke stood up and stretched.

"Well me and Renn will check on any signs of the Gakiki." Sosuke said as Renn stood up next to him.

"Okay, if there are any, let us know." Lilly said as they gave a nod and went in.

* * *

><p>Sosuke went to check on the roses as Renn started to edit the next note.<p>

"Her favorite rose…the blue rose." Sosuke said as Renn looked over to him.

"How do you know her favorite flower is a blue rose?" Renn asked to Sosuke who turned and gave him a smirked.

"I asked."

"You WHAT! Sosuke!" Renn said…he was shocked by what Sosuke had just told him.

"Chill Renn. It was before I got these feelings for her...so calm down." Sosuke said with a chessy grin. Renn looked at Sosuke with a look at said _'Really?'_

"Sosuke, she might know it's you when you give her the rose."

"And maybe she won't know. The only way we'll find out is when she reads the note and-"

"Known that very few people know what her favorite flower is. Only her family knows and you're the only male that knows her favorite rose." Renn said as Sosuke blinked.

"Renn, this "Secret Admirer" knows _A LOT _about Luna and she doesn't realizes she's telling it to him!" He said with a smirk and gave him a thumbs up. (_A/N: Did that make sense?_)

"...okay Sosuke. Okay..."He said as he went back to editing the note. Sosuke looked at the last three roses...blue, purple and pink. He sighed and turn to Renn.

"Do you think she'll accept my feelings Renn?" The spiky hair ranger asked Renn with a nervous tone in his throat.

"She might Sosuke...I mean...she does blush every time she reads the note" Renn gave a soft smile to his leader who looked very worried "Sosuke...I know she'll accept your feelings. You wait and see! After the final rose...she'll accept your feelings!" Sosuke looked up at Renn...he had never seen Renn that positive before. Sosuke gave him a nod, wink and a thumbs up. Renn returned the nod and gave him too a thumbs up.

"Arigatōgozaimasu Renn!" Sosuke said with a nod.

"Your Welcome, Sosuke." Renn said as he returned the nod and went back to editing the note. Sosuke looked at the date and his mouth dropped open as his eyes widen.

"RENN!"

"What?"

"Do you know what's coming up this Friday!" Sosuke asked in a panic.

"May 2...why?"

"I remember talking to Luna and Lilly a while back and they said their birthday was..._May 2_!" Renn blinked and got an idea.

"That gives me an idea!"

"It does?"

"Why don't you leave the rose on her birthday!" Renn said as Sosuke blinked.

"...why didn't I think of that! That's a great idea!"

"Hmmm...maybe we can have a cake for them both before they leave to go have dinner with their family. Saki can make it and we can decorate! And when no one is looking or around, we'll set it by a present!" Renn said as Sosuke gave a nod.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" The red ranger said with a thumbs up. The blue ranger went in and finished editing the note and added a few things to it.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, May 2<em>

May 2 had arrive and the Go-Ongers were finishing up for the twin's mini party. Saki, Miu and Natsumi were finishing up with the cake that Saki has baked earlier that day. Hanto, Gunpei and Hiroto were finishing wrapping the twin's gifts while Sosuke and Renn finished doing mini decorations.

"Think the twins will like what we got them?" Hanto asked as they finished up wrapping the small gifts.

"Maybe." Hiroto said as he placed a pink bow on Lilly's gift.

"They better!" Gunpei said in a grumpy way as the others rolled their eyes.

"They will! I haven't seen them ware any jewelry since they've join." Miu said as she looked up from adding frosting to the cake.

"If they don't like them, they can just regift these and go get better ones." Hiroto said as Miu gave him a look.

"**ANI**!"

"Natsumi told me that." Pointing to his baby sister.

"Didn't say a word...guys! We need to hurry up! Luna just texted me, saying they're leaving the hotel right now!" Natsumi said as she showed them the text. Renn and Sosuke looked at each other and gave a nod. They had to wait till the others had turn their backs so they can set the next rose for Luna.

About half and hour passed and the twins hadn't arrived. The others started to wonder what was taking them so long. All, but Sosuke and Renn, went in to see if Bomper knew what was taking them so long. Sosuke gave nod and Renn returned it. Once the rose and note were set, they went back in and sat to wait.

"Great, I can't believe we ran into a few nut bots." Lilly said as they walked toward Ginjiro. Both not happy how their birthday has started out.

"I know...at least it was only a couple that we could handle." The older twin said as she crossed her arms.

"True..." The younger twin said as they came up. They both stopped when they saw the cake, decorations, gifts and the crystal rose.

"Oh my god...Luna...he knew it was your birthday..." Lilly said as Luna picked up the blue rose and note.

"He did..." She said as she open the note and read it. Causing her to blush and smile. "Awww...how sweet of him."

"What?" She asked as Luna read it.

_Beautiful Luna-Chan,_

_Happy birthday to you and your sister. I hope that the both of you enjoy this day...because it is a day so celebrate another year that you are here._

_Today on your birthday Luna, you have received your favorite rose...the blue rose. Now now now, I know it has a negative meaning to it, but I am not going by the rose colors...I'm just going by the colors._

_Today, I hope you enjoy the cakes, the gifts and the people you enjoy to be with and the ones you love today as you both celebrate your birthday._

_And Luna-Chan...I hope, you enjoy your day..._

_Soon, you will find out who I am…and hope that you will accept my feelings._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

"TWINS! Guys! They're here!" Hanto's voice called out to the others as they came out and saw them looking at the note while holding the Crystal Rose.

"Happy Birthday!" The girls said, yet the twins didn't hear them as they stared at the note and rose.

"He came...and knew it was _both _of our's birthday." Luna said as Lilly nodded. They both snap out of it and looked at the others.

"Your Secret Admirer came, Luna? On your birthday?" Gunpei asked.

"No he didn't, Gunpei. Some random dude just decided to leave this rose and note and didn't cake a piece of cake. Of course he came!" Luna said as the girls came and read the note. Sosuke and Renn came out and saw Luna holding it.

'_Good! She accepted it!_'"Happy birthday twins!" Sosuke said as they smiled.

"Thank you Sosuke." They said at the same time.

"Ah so your Secret Admirer came today. And on your birthday." Renn said as Luna blushed a bit.

"Yeah he did." Lilly said.

"Well why don't we have some cake and open the gifts!" Natsumi said as the twins gave a nod.

* * *

><p>That night, Luna and Lilly walked into a chinese restaurant, both warring the necklaces the Go-Ongers gave them earlier that day. They both wore different outfits that the others didn't get to see since they changed in their hotel room. They both walked into a room which was reserved for them and their family only.<p>

"Happy birthday my girls!" A women said as she came up to the twins a hugged them.

"Thanks Mama." They said to their Mother as a man came up and kissed both their cheeks.

"Happy birthday Luna-Bear. Happy Birthday Lilly-Pad."

"Thank you Daddy." They both said to their Father. They're parents were Jafar and Kelly Warrior and they were their oldest out of their 7 kids.

"Happy birthday, Kiwi and Raspberry!" A small voice called. They giggled as the youngest Warrior came up, Katlina Warrior. She came and hugged her sisters as the others siblings came up.

"Thank you, little sis." Luna said as they hugged their other siblings before sitting down to enjoy their birthday dinner with their family.

"So, how are things going?" Jafar asked his two oldest daughters as they snacked on egg rolls. (_A/N: Now I'm getting hungry!_)

"Pretty good. It's been kind of quit the past couple of days." Luna said to her Father.

"But! Luna's got a Secret Admirer and he's been giving her crystal roses." Lilly said as Jafar stopped snacking in an egg rolls and Kelly giggled.

"Oh my little one might find love soon." Kelly said as she placed her hands over her chest.

"Too soon for me." Jafar said as they giggled.

"He hasn't came out yet, Daddy. So you're good right now." Luna said as Jafar sat up.

"Good! And when he comes out...He better treat you right!" Jafar said with rang in his eyes.

"Or he'll get killed by us!" Lucas, the 3rd oldest and oldest son, said to his sisters.

"Oh I'll tell him when the time comes, guys." She said with a smirk. '_Though, I don't have to worry about it if it's Sosuke...I know he'll treat me right._'

* * *

><p>I am <strong>NOT<strong> a fan of SosukeXMiu, please do not flam me just because I'm not a fan of them.

Please R&R :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Purple and Pink Roses

It was finally down to the last two roses. The purple and pink rose. Sosuke stared at them both nearly a week after the twin's birthday and since Sosuke gave Luna the blue rose. In a few days, he'll leave the final crystal rose and the next night would be the night he finally tells Luna his feelings to her.

"Sosuke..." Called a voice. He turned around to see Renn.

"Hai?"

"Are you okay? You've been doing nothing but staring at the last two roses." Renn asked to his leader as Sosuke shrugged and looked back at them.

"Just thinking that's all...soon I'm going to be telling Luna my feels finally...those...I'm nervous." The leader said whiling touching both roses. Renn put a hand on Sosuke's shoulder and he looked back at Renn.

"I know you're nervous, Sosuke. It's okay to be nervous but...just wait and see how she'll react." Renn said as Sosuke sighed.

"Maybe...I..." Sosuke couldn't finish because of how nervous he was.

"Sosuke...how much do you love her?"

"No words can put into a sentence of how much I love her."

"Then you'll become brave and-"

"Give her both the purple and pink roses at the same time!"

"That's not what I meant but they'll work. Faster they go, sooner you can go on the date." Renn said but gave a smile to Sosuke.

* * *

><p>Luna stared at the roses she had already. She wore had her Go-On Wing Jacket in her arms, not yet wanting to put it on. Lilly walked over to her twin sister with their shoes when she notice her sister was looking at the crystals.<p>

"Luna?" Lilly asked as she turned to her sister.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thinking about the guy?" She asked as Luna nodded.

"Yeah...I hope he'll come out soon...I really want to know. I'm going crazy!" Luna said as Lilly put a hand on her sister's back.

"You ain't the only one. I'm dying to know." Lilly said with a chuckle. Luna smiled a bit. "Come on...let's head out. Who knows...maybe left another rose."

"He might have." She said as they slipped their shoes on and Luna put her jacket on before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Speedor! Bus-On! Should I ware a suit or no suit?" Sosuke asked his and Renn's partners to help him pick out an outfit for tomorrow night.<p>

"You're really asking two engines that don't ware cloths." Speedor said to his partner.

"Come on, Speedor! Let's help him out! I bet he's very nervous about telling Luna." Bus-On said as Renn nodded.

"He is. Very nervous actually." Renn said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it! I bet a lot of men get nervous about telling their crush their feelings! Now! Suit or no suit?" Sosuke asked the three of them.

"No suit." All three said as Sosuke gave a nod.

"Okay!" He said as he gather the cloths.

"Sosuke, where are you taking Luna tomorrow?" Speedor asked.

"I found this nice place a couple of weeks ago and thought it'd be nice to talk her there."

"What's the place called?" Renn asked the leader.

"Sakura's" Renn's mouth dropped open!

"Sosuke...you do realize that's one of the most expensive places around here, right?" Sosuke froze and turned to Renn...

"It IS?" He said in a shock way as Renn nodded.

"You could never afford it. Sorry Sosuke...but you need to find another place." Renn said as he put a hand on his shoulder, but Sosuke smirked.

"That's why I had a few other places in mind. So we're good."

"Are they expensive?"

"No."

"Okay then. You are good. Now...when should we leave the final roses?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>That night, Sosuke and Renn looked around to make sure no one was around. No one was. They gave a nod to each other and went to the table. Sosuke set the purple and pink rose next together and Renn set the note in front of the roses. They gave a thumbs up and went back in to wait. The twins returned from taking a walk in the near by park to clear their minds.<p>

"Ya know sis...I needed that walk." Lilly said to her older sister who nodded.

"Same here...so much has been happening lately." Luna said as Lilly nodded.

"I wonder where the others are." Lilly asked as they got closer.

"Probably inside." Luna said as they stopped when they saw the last two roses. "He came again!" The sisters went closer to see the roses. The pink and purple shined in the small light that was outside. Luna picked up the note as Lilly picked the two crystal flowers up.

"What does it say, Luna?" Lilly asked.

"Wow...listen to this!" She said as she started to read it.

_Dear Beautiful Luna-Chan_

_Finally..._

_You have received the two final roses._

_Purple is friendship...pink is love...our friendship will turn to love tomorrow night. Tomorrow, you will find all the crystal roses with a clue attach to it. Follow those clues and you'll find out who I am. Ware something nice because if you accept my feelings, we will go on a nice 1st date._

_I cannot wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow night_

_~Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh! Tomorrow night is the **BIG **night, sis! We're got to pick your outfit out!" Lilly said as she stared at the roses and note. "Luna?"

"Do you think..."

"You'll only find if you go. Now come on!" Lilly said as she pulled Luna who laughed.

"Okay okay okay! Let me get the crystals!" She said as Lilly let her and they headed back to the hotel to pick an outfit out. Sosuke had a huge smile on his face.

"Tomorrow is the night! I just hope she'll accept my feelings..." Sosuke said as he watched them leave. Speedor popped up next to Sosuke.

"I know she will, partner!" Speedor said as Sosuke gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>I am <strong>NOT<strong> a fan of SosukeXMiu, please do not flam me just because I'm not a fan of them.

Also, some of the places are made up, I have no idea if they are real or no XD

Please R&R :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Secret Roses

"Sosuke, will you calm down?" Renn asked the next night. Sosuke was playing with his fingers, showing his was very nervous.

"I can't! She'll be here soon! Ah man! W-W-What if she doesn't accept my feelings! I don't know what I'll do!" Sosuke said in a panic. Renn shook his head and then slapped Sosuke.

"Calm down Sosuke! You won't know till it happens! Now pull yourself together!" Renn said as Sosuke blinked at him.

"...thanks Renn...I need that!" Sosuke thanked Renn for the slap. Renn gave Sosuke a nod and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay...where did you leave the first clue?"

"Their hotel."

* * *

><p><em>At the hotel<em>

Luna was finishing getting ready to meet her secret lover. Her outfit was nothing to girly nor tomboy. Her hair was curled a bit, yet it was still straight and finishing putting on makeup that she used _**SOMETIMES**_...Lilly watched as her sister got ready while having a smirk on.

"You nervous?"

"Hell yeah I'm nervous...what if...it's not Sosuke and one of the others...?" She asked as she focus on putting on blush. Lilly chuckled. When her twin was focus on something and she's talking, she won't show much emotion. Why? She had no idea.

"It'll be Sosuke, just wait and see."

"Oh by the way...when are you going to tell Renn you're feelings?" Lilly froze and Luca chuckled. "I was right."

"Yeah and?"

"Renn's cute and you and him would look cute together." Luna said as she smirked back at her twin who rolled her eyes.

"I just don't know...he's cute but..." Lilly said was she laid down.

"I know you both are shy, but you'll have to tell him soon Lilly before he finds another girl and ends up falling for her." Lilly knew her older twin sister was right as she sat up and Luna slipped on her flats.

"I know Luna...now whoever this guy is, I hope it's Sosuke because you two would make a cute couple!" Lilly said as she gave her sister a thumbs up and Luna returned it.

"Damn right." She said as she started to walk towards the door. When she open it, she gasped. Lilly looked up and came over to her sister and she gasped too. There laid a red crystal rose.

"Okay! How the hell does this guy know what hotel number you're in?" Lilly asked as Luna picked it up and read the note.

"It's a clue to the location."

"It is?"

"I have to go to each location where it asks me to go to find the next rose...this one says I have to go to where we first appeared." Luna said as Lilly looked at it.

"So that would be where the others needed helped...and it also says you have to bring each of the roses you find tonight with you..." Lilly said as Luna picked up and gave a nod. "Good luck Luna."

"Thanks Lilly." And she headed off.

* * *

><p><em>Park<em>

An hour passed and Luna finally made it to the final location. She spotted the pink rose and ran to it. She picked it up and open the note.

_You have found the final pink rose, Luna-Chan...congratulations._

_Now...look towards the east...you will find something that will lead you to me..._

Luna looked towards the east and saw a trail of crystal roses. She started to walk towards them...picking each of them up. When she made it to the pink rose, it too had a note.

_Now...look up and you will find a setting...say something that will let me know you have arrived._

She looked up and gasped. There was a table with candles and papers lanterns, not so bright, but enough to make it out. At each end of the table were two covered plates. Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. She walked towards the table and felt the covers...they were warm still. Sosuke was behind a tree with the roses in her arms...eyes close. Waiting for Luna to say something so he could come from behind the tree.

"Oh my god...who did this all?" Luna asked as Sosuke's eyes snapped open. He stood up and walked out from behind.

"I did, Luna-Chan..." He said as she looked up and gasped. She covered her mouth when she saw looked to see Sosuke. She was speechless, but final spoke up.

"I was right...it was you." She said as he walked towards her and set the roses down. She set the crystals down and watched as he took her hands into his. He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his.

"I love you, Luna-Chan. I've always thought you were beautiful when I first saw you that day when you came to help us and you protected me." He said as he touched her cheek and she blushed. "I had no idea how to tell you my feelings but now I am...Luna-Chan, I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I would do if you won't accept my feelings, but I know I won't force you into a relationship or make you love me if you don't have feelings to me." Luna was speechless by what Sosuke just told her. Her lips went from being straight to turning to a smile.

"Sosuke...you don't need to worry about what you will do if I don't accept because...I accept you're feelings." She said as his eyes widen and she cupped his face. "I was nervous about how I was going to tell my feelings to you...but now...I can say that I love you too...and that I want to be with you forever." She said as Sosuke smiled at her and leaned forward...his forehead touching hers.

"Then we can make that happen..." Sosuke said as Luna smiled and gave a nod.

"You got it...Speed King." He chuckled as she said his nickname.

"Okay then, Luna-Chan." He said as he kissed her cheek and she blushed. She smiled at him when he looked back into her eyes.

"I love you Luna-Chan."

"And I love you, Speed King..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luna's Journal Entry<em>**

_It's been about 2 months since Sosuke and I our feelings toward each other and I've got to say...these last 8 weeks have been amazing. He's just so sweet and couldn't ask for a better man. We finally had our first kiss on a small walk in a park one night...hey, it lasted a few minutes. And yes, he's meet Daddy and the others...Daddy has given his blessings for the two of us and Lilly was right, we DO make a cute couple..._

_Oh! Speaking of Lilly! She and Renn got together! Renn got enough courage to ask her out on a date and well...they've been together ever since then. Life is good now..._

_~Luna_

* * *

><p>I am <strong>NOT<strong> a fan of SosukeXMiu, please do not flam me just because I'm not a fan of them.

Please R&R :3


End file.
